Animal ao qual me transformo
by Double Side
Summary: "Rússia! Ele já está morto!" RoChuu. Not yaoi.


Olá pessoal! Aqui está minha primeira fic de Hetalia! Aah! Estou super empolgada!

Bem, eu desejava postar antes um yaoi fluffy de China e Rússia, meu casal favorito, porém essa ideia mais "dark" não saía da minha cabeça, então aqui está.

A fic foi inspirada em três músicas: "Can't I even dream", de Vocaloid, "Animal I have become" e "Pain", ambas de Three Days Grace.

Espero que gostem :D

* * *

><p><em>Animal ao qual transformo-me.<em>

O cheiro fétido impregnava o ar. Tudo o que podia se ver era a total destruição: casas em chamas; pilhas e mais pilhas de corpos por todos os lugares; as poucas pessoas que ousavam sair de seus esconderijos gritavam e choravam em pânico em meio à tanto caos. Mulheres desesperavam-se perante a morte de seus maridos e crianças. A dor podia ser vista por todo o território russo. E a neve... ah, a neve. Rubra, suja, _corrompida._

Já não podia mais se ver muitos homens de Alemanha. Muitos estavam mortos, empilhados junto aos russos que perderam sua vida honrando o país. A etnia alemã os marcava, tornando, assim, mais fácil reconhecer os poucos feridos vivos que tentavam esconder-se por entre os escombros de moradias.

Rússia, absorto, caminhava por aquele cenário cruel. A torneira em sua mão esquerda era arrastada pela neve, marcando o caminho pelo qual passava com o mais fresco sangue. Por entre a extensão alva, pode notar – ao longe – um daqueles que se julgavam ariano arrastar-se tentando fugir para o território chinês. _G__lupyĭ krolik._

O soldado não percebeu a aproximação de Rússia. Estava fraco devido a seus ferimentos e emitiu um gemido rouco quando fora erguido pelos cabelos louros por Rússia, que agachara-se até seu nível. "_Vy prishli, chtoby unichtozhitʹ menya? Vash malenʹkiĭ durak._". O soldado não entendera o que o país à sua frente murmurara, porém sabia que devia preocupar-se. Rússia carregava um semblante quase psicopata; os olhos estavam estreitos, frios e de uma coloração que beirava ao vermelho. Seus lábios finos estavam curvados em um sorriso diabólico. Os olhos azuis do soldado se fecharam por um momento e ele gritou com toda a – pouca – força que possuía. "Piedade, por favor! Piedade!"

A suástica em seu uniforme, incrivelmente, continuava intacta, assim como os ideais de Adolf Hitler. Rússia ainda achava Alemanha um _tolo _ao ser convencido por um _austríaco _a lhe trair.

Rússia ergueu-se e o soldado permaneceu ajoelhado, suplicando por misericórdia.

Então a torneira desceu. E desceu. E desceu...

A cada golpe, o russo ouvia algo chamar-lhe distantemente. "Rússia! Rússia!" os golpes tornavam-se mais violentos e Rússia curvava-se mais para atingir o corpo sobre a neve. "Rússia! Ele já está morto!" pensou ter ouvido passos, porém apenas bateu mais rapidamente em seu inimigo. "_Èluósī! _" sentiu seu braço ser segurado.

Rússia desvincilhou-se de China e o puxou pelo cabelo. O oriental viu o russo erguer a torneira para si e uma quantidade razoável de sangue alemão respingou em sua face. Antes da torneira atingir-lhe, China fechou os olhos e abraçou o russo, tendo seu cabelo solto. "IVAN!".

Ao ouvir seu nome, Ivan estagnou. Seus olhos voltaram ao tom violeta de sempre e ele olhou confuso para o mais velho, que ainda o abraçava. Envolveu-o com os braços, e China o olhou. Então, o russo notou o sangue na face do asiático. "Yao... está ferido?" "?" Ivan aproximou a mão direita da pequena face no intuito de limpá-la. Ao passar seus dedos pela pele dourada de China, um rastro maior de sangue sujou a face do oriental. Assustado, Rússia desvincilha-se do abraço e olha para suas mãos. As luvas cinzas e a torneira que carregava estavam encharcadas de sangue. Deixou que a torneira caísse sobre a neve, porém o som do baque estava diferente. Ivan, então, olhou para onde ela havia caído e deu três passos para trás, atordoado, ao ver aquele corpo completamente desfigurado sob seus pés. Ele balançou a cabeça para vários lados, confuso, em pânico. "Eu... o que fiz?" tentava, inutilmente, limpar o sangue em suas luvas, passando-as pela extensão do casaco. Este, entretanto, também estava manchado de vermelho, aumentando o desespero de Rússia.

"Ivan..." murmurou. Ver seu vizinho naquele estado... era deplorável.

Rússia tentou livrar-se de todo aquele sangue, atirando ao chão suas roupas manchadas... sobretudo, luvas... tudo foi sendo jogado ao chão. Apenas com uma fina blusa de lã, Ivan ajoelhou-se no chão. E chorou.

Ivan não emitia nenhum som, as lágrimas simplesmente fluíam de seus olhos e o oriental perguntava-se se o russo sequer notara que chorava. Seu corpo tremia, porém Yao não saberia dizer se era por pânico ou por frio. Rússia escondeu seu rosto por entre as mãos e curvou seu corpo, ficando em posição quase fetal. "Ivan..." o chinês chamou-o, porém o russo não movera-se. "Ivan, por favor..." ajoelhou-se à sua frente. Embora encolhido, Rússia continuava maior que o asiático. Yao afagou as bagunçadas e sujas madeixas platinas do euro-asiático, e então, o abraçou novamente. "Vamos sair deste frio, sim-aru?"

**~o~**

China terminou de encher a banheira com água quente. O banheiro estava abafado e uma sutil fragrância de jasmim e lírios pairava no ar, trazendo um pouco de tranquilidade à Yao. Pegou uma muda de roupa e uma toalha, dirigindo-se para a sala de estar, onde o russo encontrava-se.

Ivan fitava a janela com um olhar distante e só olhou para Yao quando este lhe tocou o ombro. "Tome um banho-aru... Vai se sentir melhor-aru.". Ivan, então, sorriu fracamente, fechando os olhos violetas e pegando a muda de roupas das mãos do mais velho, encaminhando-se até o outro aposento.

Assim que entrou na banheira, a água tornou-se rapidamente escura devido a tanto sangue seco. Por sorte, o chinês despejara pétalas de flores na água, assim Rússia não notaria aquele mar vermelho que o cercava. Não necessitava de mais destruição. Deixaria que Stalin e Hitler se resolvessem. Deixaria que meros _humanos _se destruíssem. Então, fechou os olhos e apoiou a nuca na beirada da banheira.

Yao já demonstrava impaciência. O banho de Ivan já passara de uma hora e o chinês preocupava-se. Relutante, o asiático bateu algumas vezes na porta do banheiro, chamando Rússia calmamente "Rússia? Está tudo bem-aru?", entretanto, o russo não respondia. Suspirou e abriu a porta, que encontrava-se destrancada. "Rússia-aru?". Notou, então, Ivan adormecido quase totalmente submerso, tendo apenas o rosto pendido para fora da água. Com receio que o outro se afogasse, China tratou de puxar o euro-asiático pelos ombros, tendo dificuldade de retirá-lo da banheira. Com o peso do mais novo, China caiu no chão com Rússia deitado em seu colo, ainda adormecido. "Rússia, acorde-aru..." ele o balançou sutilmente e não tardou para que os olhos violetas se abrissem. "Vista-se e vá dormir-aru." China desviou o olhar e jogou a toalha branca sobre as madeixas de Rússia, que começou a secar-se. Já prontamente vestido, o asiático levou seu vizinho até o quarto onde passaria a noite. "_Spasibo , Kitaĭ_" murmurou antes de Yao fechar a porta do quarto.

**~o~**

Quando a aurora rompeu, Yao despertou e mandou seus empregados prepararem um farto desjejum. No cardápio, chá e alguns pirozhki, comida favorita de seu hóspede. "Lien, acorde nosso convidado, sim-aru?" "_Bàoqiàn_, mas não há ninguém no quarto de hóspedes.", os olhos âmbares abriram-se preocupados e Yao mandou Lien terminar os afazeres na cozinha.

China procurou Rússia por cada canto de sua casa, tentando não aparentar aflição perante seus empregados, Yao caminhava com as mãos cruzadas sob a longa blusa negra, fingindo inspecionar o andamento dos afazeres domésticos. Seu semblante demonstrava seriedade, o que preocupava os empregados, os quais achavam que faziam algo de errado. _"Èluósī! Onde você se meteu-aru?". _Então, lembrou-se de algo e pôs-se a correr, ignorando os olhares nervosos de seus empregados.

Chegou aos jardins ofegante. Estava velho demais para sair descontroladamente por aí, porém daria uma sermão a si mesmo mais tarde.

Os botões de lírios estavam quase que completamente abertos, em uma ou duas semanas a primavera se faria presente no território chinês. Por entre tantas flores, algumas em especial se destacavam: os girassóis. O clima chinês não era o apropriado para tais flores como o clima brasileiro ou espanhol, porém Yao permitiu que Ivan plantasse suas amadas flores em um pequeno local de seu território. E entre aquelas enorme flores, Yao encontrou o russo deitado, provavelmente adormecido.

Ivan estava com suas roupas costumeiras, provavelmente algum empregado buscara uma muda de roupas limpas para ele. Era incrível como Rússia conseguia sentir frio até mesmo em locais de temperaturas mais elevadas. Suas feições estavam tranquilas e em sua mão esquerda, um pequeno girassol.

"Rússia-aru..." "China." Ivan bateu no solo à sua direita, pedindo para que o chinês sentasse ao seu lado, e assim o fez. A manhã estava calma, o sol ainda não estava muito alto, mas Yao sabia que o dia seria belo. Uma sutil brisa balançava as flores e os cabelos dos dois homens e um agradável aroma de lavanda podia ser sentido. "Estou me transformando em um monstro, não é mesmo?" a pergunta fora repentina e quase retórica, porém Yao olhou para Ivan com pena "Não... não é bem assim-aru." Ivan voltou seus olhos violetas para China, que sorriu fraco e continuou "A guerra nos faz assim... Nos transforma em animais. Mas não significa que realmente o somos.". China olhou para baixo, lembrando-se de quando Japão o traíra. Sentira que seu mundo desmoronara, porém suas relações com Kiku – com o tempo- voltava ao normal. A mágoa permaneceria, a cicatriz em suas costas nunca desapareceria, porém sempre havia o amanhã. Ivan sorriu, achava o mais velho um tanto quanto otimista e puramente magnânimo.

Rússia, para Yao, nada mais era do que uma criança sofrida. Ivan não tivera uma família propriamente dita e tanto ele quanto suas irmãs sofreram – e sofrem – devido ao interminável inverno presente em suas vidas. Sim, ele parecera um louco... um animal enquanto destruía seus inimigos. E restava à Yao manter seu lado humano.

"Teremos belos girassóis este ano-da!" Ivan sorriu infantilmente vendo Yao deitar-se ao seu lado.

"Sim-aru. Teremos."

* * *

><p>Bem, aguardo humildemente reviews ^^<p>

Espero que não tenha fugido muito dos personagens :P Rússia é meu amorzinho em Hetalia, mas ou o escrevem extremamente infantil ou insano. Quis mudar um pouquinho. Rússia é insano, porém não me parece que sabe o que faz.

Antes que digam, não quis tornar Ludwig um vilão nesta fic, apenas peguei uma parte verídica da história russa e coloquei aqui :3

Dicionário (não acreditem muito, é via google trasnlate ç.ç):

- _G__lupyĭ krolik.:Ccolhinho tolo (em russo)_

_Vy prishli, chtoby unichtozhitʹ menya? Vash malenʹkiĭ durak: Você veio para destruir-me? Pequeno tolo. (em russo)_

_Èluósī: Rússia (em chinês)_

_Spasibo , Kitaĭ: Obrigado, China (em russo)_

_Pirozhki: Típica comida russa. Parece muito um pãozinho recheado_


End file.
